Big Bad Wolf
by Pepperfishh
Summary: "You really think so? There are people all over this galaxy that owe that man a debt."
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1  
Coming Home**

_Demons run when a good man goes to war. Night will fall and drown the sun when a good man goes to war. Friendship dies and true love lies. Night will fall and dark will rise when a good man runs to war. Demons run but count the cost; the battle's won but the child is lost. _

"But who is that which howls the moon; the wolf will change all of the rules."

She walked through the corridors quickly but with a grace unknown to humans. No one so much as looked her way – most of the staff at Torchwood was intimidated by her. She had tried to change that in the beginning – hadn't thought she was really that terrifying – but really, she supposed, there was a reason she was known throughout the universe. Only in whispers.

"Director," she greeted, walking into his office. "I doubt I'll be coming back this time."

The man behind the desk continued typing away on his computer for a few more moments, not looking up as he replied, "And I don't suppose you're planning on telling what's going on?" When he received no response, he turned to look at her. "Is this something we should be concerned about?"

She shook her head in the negative. "It is nothing this world will need to be concerned about."

This really seemed to catch his attention. "This world as in this planet? Or this world as in…"

"As in this world," she confirmed.

"When did you solve the problem?" he questioned, truly curious that she was suddenly will to break all the rules. "You're breaking your own rules now. It's supposed to be impossible."

"I've always known." Her voice became quiet, almost wistful. "But it wasn't time. Now is the time."

"The time for what?" he asked impatiently, although at the same time, knowing she was being intentionally cryptic.

"Night will fall and drown the sun when a good man goes to war." And then she quite literally vanished.

…

Jack Harkness sat at the bar, cringing at this horrible thing called "karaoke night" that Ianto and Gwen had forced him into. Whoever was currently on stage should never be allowed behind a microphone ever again. He'd hoped to drown out the sound if he could just throw back the drinks quickly enough.

_I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Tell the world I'm coming home  
Let the rain wash away  
All the pain of yesterday  
I know my kingdom awaits  
And they've forgiven my mistakes  
I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Tell the world that I'm coming_

Jack looked up from his drink. The voice was beautiful. He looked towards the stage. The woman was even more beautiful. It was like she was surrounded in a golden light. He'd never seen anything like that. As he stood from his seat, Ianto and Gwen both looked up at him. Ianto grabbed his arm and gave him a questioning glance, but Jack didn't see it. He shrugged his hand off, and continued on towards the stage in a trance.

As the song came to an end, the woman finally lifted her head and her eyes locked with Jack. Her eyes were golden! She gave him a small smile and lifted her hand above her head, palm outward, and made almost a sweeping motion across the room. The lights went out for a moment, and when they returned to normal, the girl was gone. Shaking his head to clear it, he turned and went back to the bar.

"I need a strong one," he muttered to himself. He glanced behind the bartender at the bottles of liquor, attempting to pick his poison. There was one problem with this though. All the words were the same. On every label – everything said the same thing. He looked from side to side – it was everywhere.

_Bad Wolf_

"We need to go," Jack said frantically to his two companions, and then ran out of the bar without checking to see if they were behind him. Exchanging bewildered glances, Gwen and Ianto rushed after him.

Jack threw open the door and started looking everywhere. "Come on, I know you're out here!" he shouted. Muttering to himself, "I don't know how you're out here. It's supposed to be impossible."

"Jack, what _are_ you on about?" Gwen asked him, frustrated at the knowledge that he was apparently not sharing.

"Captain Jack," a woman's voice said quietly in the alleyway behind the bar. Jack turned, eyes trying to penetrate the darkness. "You are living proof that I do the impossible."

"You're not supposed to exist anymore," he replied, trying to keep his voice even. "You were supposed to be gone."

She laughed, a beautiful and terrible sound, and walked out of the shadows. "The silly doctor, thinking he could be rid of the core of time itself."

Jack gasped at the sight. It was her, but it wasn't. Different, but the same. He couldn't really explain it. "You're not her," he observed.

She looked thoughtful for a moment, "No, I am. I am Rose Tyler. Rose Tyler is Bad Wolf. She's not entirely here right now," she admitted, tapping her temple. "But she can be. She will be, as a matter of fact. I can share. But not yet."

"Are you hurting her?" he demanded.

"Sometimes, I suppose it does hurt," Bad Wolf said slowly. "It's not exactly something that can be helped. And it passes. But there is nothing that can be done about it. Rose knows this. She can see what I can see, which is everything. She knows this is how it's supposed to be."

"Why… Why are you here?"

"So he didn't call upon you then?" she looked almost surprised. "The Doctor."

"Haven't heard from him" was Jack's flippant response.

"Yes," she nodded in understanding, "This doctor runs from his past. Very different from my doctor. So angry. But nonetheless, I heard the call, although I doubt it was mean to reach me. Jack, you and I are going to break the rules."

And with that, the golden light disappeared, and she crumpled to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
The Highest Authority**

Only a few moments later, Rose opened her eyes, gasping for breath and clutching her head. Jack rushed forwards, kneeling on the ground next to her. She looked up at him and smiled, and sweet smile that let him know Bad Wolf had left for the time being.

"You know, I never really get used to it," she said, gritting her teeth. "It hurts _every time_."

Jack hugged her tightly. "Do you have any idea how long it's been?" he asked her.

She laughed lightly. "I promise you, it's been longer for me." When he looked as though he may question this, she interrupted. "Stories for later, I promise. We need to be going. Vortex manipulator in good working order?"

"What? Oh, yeah, it's fine." She reached forward and grabbed it from him to enter the coordinates. "Where exactly are we going, Rose?"

She frowned at him. "How much do you know about Demon's Run?" The blank look he responded with gave her his answer. "I'm rewriting history. It's against the rules, but I kind of am the rules now, so, I guess it's not against the rules. Hard to explain." She glanced over at Ianto and Gwen. "You coming too?"

...

The room they appeared into was tense. The Doctor stood up on a stage in a robe – in front of him were soldiers taking aim, and behind him were robbed creatures with swords.

"You're only human," he said, calmly. The man in uniform on the stage walked towards the Doctor, gun pointed at his head.

"Doctor, you will come with me right now."

"He's always had a flair for dramatics," Jack whispered, grinning. Rose nodded, laughing silently in agreement, before turning to face the other two and whispering out her instructions rapidly.

"Now, you three find Amy and Rory. Erm, she's a red head, he'll be dressed like a Roman soldier and holding a baby. Stay with them. Try to keep everyone alive at the end. Don't tell anyone I'm here. I have something else I'm needed for. Just wait for the lights to go."

"Three minutes, forty seconds. Amelia Pond! Get your coat!" he shouted, before putting his hood back up as the room went dark.

"Go!" Rose hissed, running off in the opposite way.

Jack, Gwen, and Ianto followed her orders, running through corridors until they came across a man dressed as Roman and carrying a baby.

"Erm, Rory!" The Roman stopped, spinning around. "Look, I know you don't know me, but we're here to help. We're friends of the Doctor. Well, I'm a friend of the Doctor, and these are friends of mine."

"He sent you to help me?" Rory questioned. "That wasn't part of the plan."

"Not quite," Jack said, grinning. "Our orders come from a higher authority. The Doctor only thinks he knows everything. Now, I believe we're looking for your wife."

…

"No, Colonel Manton, I want you to tell your men to run away."

Gwen and Ianto stood outside the door to the control room. Jack sent them there, saying he had received a message from Rose, and that they needed to go to the Doctor.

"Those words, run away. I want you to be famous for those exact words. I want people to call you Colonel Runaway. I want children laughing outside your door cause they found the house of Colonel Runaway. And when people come to you and ask if trying to get to me through the people _I love_ is in any way a good idea, I want you to tell them your name! Look, I'm angry, that's new."

"You should really calm down," Gwen interjected.

The Doctor spun around, glaring at the interruption. "Who the hell are you?"

"Torchwood," Gwen explained simply.

"I didn't ask for Torchwood's help," he argued.

"You're missing the point," Ianto said, sound impatient. "We don't have a lot of time, and you're so worked up that you're _missing the point!_"

"Would you care to fill me in on what the point is then!?"

"She didn't tell us," a third, familiar voice provided. "Honestly Doc, she's as cryptic as you are."

"I figured you were around here somewhere when they said Torchwood," the Doctor sighed, settling himself back down in the seat. His face lit up when he saw Amy and Rory. "Oh, you guys are alright then. Reunited and all that… stuff." He paused. "Well, I suppose we should get to the Tardis."

…

Rose sat at a computer, the entire room glowing, as she traced the flesh signal back to where Melody Pond actually was. As soon as the found them, she locked on, downloaded the signal to her mobile device, and hurried out of the room.

She stayed in the shadows by the Tardis, watching carefully as the monks closed in on the Doctor's friends. Jack was doing as he was told, dutifully protecting Rory, Amy, and their child.

As the battle carried on, she couldn't help but wonder what was taking the Doctor so long. Jack had died twice already, but everyone else remained unharmed. When it became clear that the Doctor wasn't showing up any time soon, Rose jumped into action.

"This stops now!" she screamed, her voice harsh as it echoed throughout the room. Everyone stopped moving and looked her way. Jack's grin was the only give away, but no one seemed to be paying him any attention.

"Amelia," Rose said slowly, "I'm going to need you to remain calm. What you're holding is not your child, but I can guarantee you that your daughter is safe and will be here soon."

"What? But, who are you? My daughter is right here." In that instant, the child in her arms disintegrated.

"Flesh," Rose replied. "You've all been tricked into believing you were winning. I tried to send him a warning, but he's too worked up to see through them. I was hoping to get this completed with minimal interference on my part."

"Um, you still there?" Jack questioned slowly, noticing that her words didn't really sound like Rose anymore.

"Still me, Jack. Not for much longer. Don't worry. This is the way it's supposed to be."

"Who are you people!" Amy cried.

"Later," Rose said. "First of all… Monks – I'm going to need you to leave." They began chanting again. "I didn't say argue with me, I said leave." As they ignored her, she tried once more. "Okay, seriously, last chance, you leave, or I _make_ you leave."

At that moment, she heard the Doctor pounding against the locked door, screaming to Amy that the child wasn't real. She scoffed slightly – this Doctor wasn't quite as sharp as hers. _Losing it in his old age_, the Bad Wolf laughed in her head.

Rose turned her attention back to the monks, who hadn't stopped chanting, and were now circling her. "Bye Jack," she said, without looking at him. "See ya later." Her body glowed. She raised the hood of her stolen robe to cover her face.

"Divide," she said, but with a different voice. The occupants of the room watched in awe as she raised her arm, and the Doctor burst into the room just as the monks vanished into gold dust.

"What was that?" he cried, screeching to a halt. "Who are you?"

Jack laughed at him. "My higher authority."

"So they took her anyway," Amy said, tears streaming down her face. "All this was for nothing."

"I am so sorry," the Doctor said, sounding heartbroken.

"Amelia Pond," Bad Wolf called, the sound a million voices in one. "Did I not tell you that your child was safe and would be here soon?" Amy just looked at her in disbelief. "I'm going to need everyone to stand back."

"Who is this?" the Doctor whispered, pulling Amy back as the woman ordered.

"We have no idea. Were kinda hoping you did," Rory supplied. "She just turned everything into dust."

She pulled her mobile device out of her pocket and pulled up the lock she had placed on the ship carrying away the baby. She spun, up into the air, hovering above them all, and in a flash of light, Madam Kovarian was in the room, as was Melody Pond, sleeping in her carrier. Madam Kovarian blinked once, and then rushed forward to take the baby.

"If you touch her, I will end you," Bad Wolf said from above, annunciating each word slowly.

Madam Kovarian widened her eyes. "You can't be here. It's against the rules. You're breaking all the rules."

As she came back down to the ground, she snarled at the woman, "I am the rules! You think the Doctor is scary, you have no idea. You have found out what happens when you come at the Doctor through his loved ones, do you want to find out what happens when you touch mine?"

Jack looked over at Gwen and Ianto, holding out his arm, "Look, goosebumps!"

"But-But they assured me this wouldn't happen if I went after him. They told me you wouldn't do it. They – "

"The Silence doesn't know everything," Bad Wolf replied in a bored tone. "Now, just… three… two… and, there she is!" She pointed her finger behind the doctor as River Song appeared.

She shushed everyone as the Doctor spun on River, screaming at her for her timing, and River returning the argument, blaming the Doctor for everything. She leaned down into the cradle to pick up tiny Melody Pond, and walked past Madam Kovarian, shooting her look, daring her to move. She handed Melody off to Jack before continuing on to the Doctor and River.

"This is not his fault," Bad Wolf said. "This is _your_ fault."

River looked up at her, seeing her for the first time. "Who the hell are you?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, hello all. This is my first ever Doctor Who story. I hope you're all enjoying it. I apologize for how long it may take me to push out some updates, but I work and go to school full time, and I got a bit overwhelmed by exams last week.**

**Also, this will NOT be one of those stories that is basically a rewrite of the show where it's essentially just the script. That's annoying. If I wanted to read that, I'd turn on the subtitles while I watch my DVDs. So, that being said, I keep changing timelines, and it takes me a while to figure out what exactly I'm going to change. That being said, I've taken some things into my own hands. As you read, you may be saying to yourself, "BUT THAT'S WRONG!" Yes, I know. I'm changing timelines and taking things into my own hands. So bear with me here.**

**Last note before I continue on with the story, chapter title on this one comes from the Katy Perry song. Just because every time I hear that song, I think of Bad Wolf. I think it's a really fitting Bad Wolf song. **

**Chapter 3  
Dark Horse**

"Dr. River Song," Bad Wolf mused. "Or Professor? Are you Professor River Song at this point? Forgive me, all these timelines I've just changed, it's hard to keep up."

"Who are you?" River repeated, not taking the bait. But rather than answer, Bad Wolf, once again, just collapsed. River blinked, shocked, and stepped forward, unsure how to react.

"Don't touch her!" Jack called out. "Honestly, she's fine. She'll be up in just a moment."

Just as he had said, a moment later, she stood back up, clutching at her covered head and groaning. "Oh, sure, I'm left to do all the explaining. You, just… hold on a minute," she said, pointing to River. She walked back over to Jack and took Melody from his arms.

"Amelia, Rory, would you like to hold your baby girl?" Rose asked, turning towards them. She gently handed Melody to her mother, and although no one could see it, she smiled as Rory and Amy cooed at their daughter. She took a look around the room, and stopped once she was facing Jack again. "Made a bit of a mess, didn't I?" she giggled. She took a step towards him, but stumbled a bit. He reached out and grabbed ahold of her waist to steady her.

"You alright, there?"

"Splitting headache," she muttered. "And I have explanations." She raised her voice so the others could hear. "You'll have to be patient with me here. Altering all of time and space gives me such a headache." Jack chuckled at how careless she sounded.

"So let's start with Dr. Professor River Song." She turned towards the woman, keeping one hand gripping onto Jack's arm for support. "You're supposed to kill the Doctor." Everyone in the room gasped. "Don't get yourselves all worked up. I don't want her to kill the Doctor any more than she actually _wants_ to kill the Doctor. However, unfortunately, somehow, the Doctor's death became a fixed point in time. And yet you didn't do what you were supposed to, and it was all very paradox-y, confusing, end-of-the-world, calling out to the universe for help type… stuff," Rose explained, grinning to herself as she realized how much she was beginning to sound like her Doctor. Her voice began to take on a wistful tone. "And your plea '_The Doctor is dying. Please, please help_.' This universe is not the only one that heard." She shook her head as if to clear away the memory. "Lucky for you, my universe heard as well. Very lucky for you, as I'm the only one that could help."

"Oh yeah, you're so wonderful," River said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Clearly, just, the goddess of time."

Rose turned her head to look up at Jack. "Oh, goddess of time – I like that one. _Goddess of Time._" She paused and then let out a laugh. "Much better than Time Lord. Oh yes, I like it."

"Who _are _you?" the Time Lord repeated, taking a threatening step towards her.

"The Goddess of Time," Rose responded, laughing. The Doctor threw her a hard look. "Sorry. Look, all I think I should say at this point is that you were going to die, River sent signals calling throughout the universe to help, and I answered. However, the only way I could help was to essentially go back to where it all started, which was here, and rewrite time. Now, River?"

River said nothing, but merely raised her eyebrows at the mysterious woman.

"Since you're still obviously… well… you, which is in and of itself a huge paradox, I'm going to give you an option here. It's an option that I know the Doctor won't approve of, however, I know you also don't really give a damn about whether or not the Doctor approves."

Everyone in the room snorted as the Doctor gave an indignant cry.

"What is my option?" River asked condescendingly, still not quite grasping who the woman was.

"In what is now becoming an alternate timeline, this woman destroyed your life. She took you away from your parents. She turned you into a psychopath. And when you finally healed from that, she still took control of your body, and used it against you to kill the man that you love. She's hurt _you_ more than anyone else in this room." She reached into her boot to withdraw her gun, and held it out to River without hesitation. "Which is why it's up to you what happens to her."

"You can't do this!" Madam Kovarian cried. "You're supposed to be the one that keeps _him_ under control. You don't _kill_."

"Oh, darling," Rose began, contempt dripping from her voice. "You need to update your records. I'm so old now. I used to have so much mercy."

Begging for her life, Madam Kovarian locked eyes with the Doctor. "You can't let her do this. How can you just stand there and let her do this? I'm not saying I don't deserve it, but you two are supposed to be above this!" At the Doctor's bewildered look, a grin broke across her face. "Oh, but you don't know, do you?" She leaned forward and with an eerie smile, said, "Tell me, _Doctor_, how long has it been since you've seen the big Bad Wolf?"

Rose froze as the Doctor spun to stare at her, and the gun she had been holding out to River fell to the ground. Jack wrapped at arm around her waist for support as he felt her grip on his arm tighten to the point of discomfort.

The Doctor took a step towards her, eyes squinting at her as if trying to see under her hood, but she refused to lower it. "_Rose?_" he asked in disbelief.

"I prefer Goddess of Time, actually."

Jack snorted, but upon seeing the Time Lord's glare, covered it up with a cough. The Doctor walked forward until there was practically no space between them. He lifted his hand, almost nervously, to the edge of her hood and slowly pushed it back away from her head.

He inhaled sharply the moment her face came into view. There was a tense moment of silence as he reached out to touch her, as though he was still unconvinced that she was real. The spell was soon broken, however, and she didn't expect what followed.

"How could you be so _irresponsible_?!" he shouted at her, taking a step back and glaring at her.

She flinched as though she had been slapped. "Excuse me?"

"It's supposed to be impossible to travel between the parallel worlds!" he screamed, waving his arms around. "Do you have any idea the damage you may have caused? Why would you take that risk?!"

"Because you were going to die," Rose shouted back. "I'm not a child anymore, _Doctor_. I've lived a very long time without you, and I don't have to explain myself to you anymore." She turned to River. "Do whatever you want to Madam Kovarian. You will continue to exist in this form, but as soon as you leave here your memories are going to start rewriting themselves, because you are finally going to get to grow up with your parents. If you have any questions, you can come find me."

She gave Jack a meaningful look, and in the next moment, Rose and the Torchwood team activated their vortex manipulators and disappeared.

The room was silent, it's remaining occupants all staring at the Doctor. "So… that was Rose Tyler," he said slowly. "She's not supposed to be here."


End file.
